Sonic the Hedgehog (film)
Sonic the Hedgehog is an adventure comedy film produced by Sega and distributed by Paramount Pictiures and the first entry in Sonic Cinematic Universe. The film, based on the Sega's video game franchise Sonic the Hedgehog, is directed by Jeff Fowler and written by Patrick Casey, Josh Miller, and Oren Uziel, from a story by Van Robichaux and Evan Susser. It stars Jason Griffith as the voice of Sonic the Hedgehog and Mike Pollock as the voice of Sonic's nemesis, Dr. Eggman, alongside with Amy Palant as the voice of Sonic's best friend, Miles "Tails" Prower. In the film, Sonic and Tails try to stop Dr. Eggman from acquring the Chaos Emeralds. It was released in the United States on October 18, 2009. Synopsis Brought to you by Sega and Paramount Pictures, Sonic the Hedgehog tells the story of Sonic and Tails' meeting anew-while also serving as the beginning of a new and exciting adventure! Plot Sonic the Hedgehog arrives on South Island, a tropical paradise originally teeming with animals and organic life. However, when he arrives, he notices that his animal friends has disappeared from the island. As Sonic tries to investigate what happened, he sees Dr. Eggman flying in his Eggmobile. Sonic tries to pursue him, but Eggman quickly notices his presence and fires a rocket barrage on him. Sonic evades the rockets, catches up with the Eggmobile and hits it with such force that it explodes and flies away. Immediately after the chase, Sonic hears crying and quickly rushes to where he heard it. When Sonic arrives on the place, he sees a crying fox cub cornsome robots trying to hurt him. Sonic destroys the robots and calms the fox cub down. After a little pep talk, the fox cub introduces himself as Miles "Tails" Prower and explains what is happening on the island: Dr. Eggman started kidnapping the animals and putting them in the mechanical shells closely resembling animals, called "Badniks" to serve as the organic batteries for the robots. Tails also explains that Eggman needs the robots to search for the seven magical minerals, called "the Chaos Emeralds" and that if the doctor will find them, he will conquer the world. Sonic settles on stopping Dr. Eggman once and for all, while also inviting Tails to tag along, which Tails happily accepts. Together, Sonic and Tails make it to the end of Green Hills, where they confront Eggman with his "Egg Mobile-H". After Sonic and Tails destroy the invention, Dr. Eggman out of anger accidentally blurts out that he has one Chaos Emerald in his factory, though he quickly recomposes himself and flies off before he can spill out more information. Sonic asks Tails how they can find the Chaos Emeralds. Tails answers that Eggman has installed the Chaos Emeralds into containers and hid them in secret places across the island. However, they see a container lying right in front of them, which causes Sonic to sarcastically remark that Eggman "does a very good job keeping his secrets" Sonic and Tails then arrive at Marble Zone. Tails explains that the construction in the background is an ancient palace, possibly constructed 5000 years ago. Sonic interests in how Tails knows so much about the island, and Tails answers that he just was decrypting some manuscripts that he found underground before Eggman attacked the island. Sonic then affectionately calls Tails "a badass bookworm". After evading some traps and finding two Chaos Emeralds along the way, Sonic and Tails encounter Eggman in his "Lava-Spit" machine. In the middle of the battle, Tails accidentally falls into a pit of lava, but doesn't get damaged and escapes with Sonic's help. Sonic, a little bit shocked, asks how Tails wasn't damaged by lava. Tails explains that he picked some "rings" along the way, which neutralized the damage, but got scattered in the process. Tails then advises Sonic to pick some Rings to ensure his safety, after which they find out that Eggman flew through a secret tunnel in the Marble Zone's palace and continue pursuing him. When the duo enters Labyrinth Zone, Sonic starts to panic and admits to Tails that he fears water, as he's afraid to drown. Tails comforts Sonic by admitting that he slightly fears water too, as his bullies chased him through the zone and tried to get him stuck in the watery segments of the labyrinth. After the submersion, Sonic and Tails find two Chaos Emeralds once again. However, when they catch up to Eggman, Eggman reveals that he's only working on his new contraption and unable to fight them. Instead, the doctor activates the flood mechanisms of the labyrinth, leaving Sonic and Tails to chase Eggman in the rapidly flooding upper tunnel. After dodging the tunnel's obstacles and barely managing not to drown, the duo manages to finally catch up to Eggman, who is terrified at the sight of Sonic and Tails surviving the flood. The doctor then finds an easy way to escape them, escaping into a tunnel right before him. After traveling a bit further, Sonic and Tails reach Star Light City, a ghost city filled with Eggman's badniks after all of its citizens were evacuated. While progressing through the Zone, Sonic says that Tails is actually a great friend, to which Tails replies with a glad exclamation that he was lucky to meet Sonic. The duo then proceeds to the exit from the city, where they engage Eggman with his "Mine Dropper" machine in battle and destroy the invention shortly afterwards. Following the battle, Sonic and Tails exit the city and go to the mountain on which Eggman's "Scrap Brain" facility is located and fly to it with Tails' tails. Before they enter the facility, Sonic jokingly asks Tails if he is ready to follow him into the "jaws of death". Tails replies that he is ready to follow Sonic wherever he goes, because he has started to get braver while traveling with Sonic. When the duo enters the facility, they're met with countless traps like buzzsaws, firethrowers and other dangerous machines. After barely evading the traps of the factory, they encounter Dr. Eggman, who presses a switch and sends them to the Scrap Brain sewer system. After landing, Tails comments that the sewers are actually a part of Labyrinth Zone in which Eggman dumps chemical waste. Sonic says that they need to try to not fall. because he feels that if they will fall into that "purple water", they won't get out. The duo then quickly runs through it and successfully make it to the end, where they find the pipeline leading to Dr. Eggman's private laboratory. Upon entry, Sonic and Tails are instantly ambushed by Eggman's badniks. When Tails spots the door to Eggman's chamber, he offers Sonic a plan: Tails will take badniks on, while Sonic will confront the doctor. Sonic worries about Tails, as he's grown quite attached to the fox cub and doesn't want to see him get hurt, but Tails replies that Sonic has made him braver that he ever could be. Sonic then calls Tails "a true man" and goes off to confront Eggman. After entering Eggman's chamber, he is almost crushed by a piston controlled by Eggman. While Sonic dodges the Eggman's piston, he is also manages to dodge another, empty piston. At several points Sonic also has to dodge spark balls created from an electric generator. While Eggman rants about how he will build his Eggman Empire on the ruins of South Island, Sonic counterattacks the doctor by hitting Eggman's piston and empty piston and bouncing off them simultaneously. He continues this until a computer voice alerts the area that the damage threshold was exceeded and the self-destruction was initiated. The Final Zone starts exploding which infuriates Eggman. The door at the other end of the chamber open, much to Sonic's satisfsaction. Eggman gets out of his piston and runs to his Eggmobile, trying of escape before Sonic will catch up to him. While Eggman escapes, Sonic qiuickly finds and saves Tails out of the crumbling facility. However, seconds before the factory's total destruction, Tails grabs Sonic by hand and flies him out from the mountain as Scrap Brain explodes. When Sonic and Tails go back to Green Hills, Tails reveals that he saved the last, sixth Chaos Emerald from the exploding factory. Sonic then uses all six Chaos Emeralds to clean up the pollution caused by Scrap Brain and return South Island to its pristine state, In a mid-credits scene, Sonic and Tails look at the night sky, in which Tails spots a shooting star. Tails then asks Sonic if he has made a wish. Sonic replies with a slight smile that he has. In a post-credits scene, Eggman finds out about a seventh Chaos Emerald and sets his sights on the Westside Island. Cast * Jason Griffith as Sonic the Hedgehog * Amy Palant as Miles "Tails" Prower * Mike Pollock as Doctor Eggman Appearances Locations * South Island **Green Hills **Marble Zone **Labyrinth Zone **Star Light City **Scrap Brain ***Final Zone * Westside Island (post-credit scene) Events * Doctor Eggman's Campaign **Skirmish in Green Hills **Hassle in Marble Zone **Chase in Labyrith Zone **Scramble in Star Light City **Duel of South Island Items * Chaos Emeralds * Capsule (mentioned; post-credit scene) Venicles * Eggmobile **Egg Mobile-H **Egg Mobile-F Creatures * Animals **Flicky **Pecky **Cucky **Picky **Pocky **Ricky **Rocky * Badniks **Moto Bug **Buzz Bomber **Chopper **Crabmeat **Newtron **Caterkiller **Bat Brain **Roller **Spikes **Burrobot **Jaws **Orbinaut ***Unidasu ***Uni Uni **Bomb **Ball Hog Organizations * Eggman Empire (mentioned) Trivia * The film contains several references and easter eggs to Sonic the Hedgehog games and other media franchises: **On their way to Dr. Eggman in Green Hills, Sonic and Tails encounter two sets of spikes are next to each other. Sonic makes a remark on how these types of spikes can be very dangerous at times. This is a reference to the Spike Hit Bug in [https://sonic.fandom.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(1991) original Sonic the Hedgehog], where Sonic's his temporary invincibility won't protect him from spikes. **At one point, while traversing through Scrap Brain, Tails mentions how how "everything here works like clockwork!" This is a reference to the original name for Scrap Brain Zone in Sonic the Hedgehog, "Clock Work Zone" **During their duel in Final Zone, Eggman snarks about how Sonic would make a great teacher. Sonic then replies that he tried, but "it didn't work out". This is a reference to the educational game Sonic Schoolhouse, ''which was badly recieved by critics. **The code Sonic inputes to enter the Final Zone, "19-92-11-24", is the reference to the release date of Sonic the Hedgehog 2, 24 November 1992. **Sonic saying to Eggman "H''ow many times do I have to teach you this lesson, Eggman?" is a reference to the famous "How many times do we have to teach you this lesson, old man?" meme from SpongeBob SquarePants episode "The Bully".